


В этих горах всегда облачно

by WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021 (WTF_J2_SPN_2019)



Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Mysticism, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_J2_SPN_2019/pseuds/WTF_J2_SPN_Final_Cut_2021
Summary: История о пилоте, полетах и короткой взлетно-посадочной полосе в горах. Но не только об этом.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: WTF J2 & SPN. Final Cut 2021. Тексты R - NC-21. Миди [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163174
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	В этих горах всегда облачно

В моторе застучало через сорок минут после вылета. Дженсен слушал пока еще редкий стук и думал, что все плохое случается не вовремя. Если вдруг винт заклинит, то другого выхода, кроме как планировать сверху на деревья, Дженсен не видел. Просвета в облачной пелене не было до самого горизонта, до базы лету еще без малого полтора часа, и надеяться можно только на умение малютки Сессны удержаться на кронах деревьев. По инструкции следовало оставить самолет и спасаться на парашюте, но такая мысль Дженсену даже в голову не приходила.

На горы опускались сумерки. Дженсен обвел взглядом приборы и снова превратился в слух. Мотор стукнул пару раз, шумно вздохнул, подхватывая рабочий ритм, и снова сбился. Плохо, до базы можно и не дотянуть.

Надо садиться.

А на базе скоро ужин. После ужина народ соберется у Кракена обсудить сегодняшний день. Конечно, никакого пива в будни, через два часа на боковую, поэтому разговоры пойдут мирные, без споров. Старый музыкальный автомат примется мурлыкать блюз, за столом у стены будут играть в покер на конфеты. Кракен сам встанет за стойку и будет до блеска натирать полотенцем чистые стаканы. На заднем дворе разведут костер…

Дженсен поморгал. Его клонило в сон, глаза слипались. Вчера слишком долго просидел у этого самого костра, а надо было спать. Дженсен кинул в рот две подушечки жевательной резинки и заработал челюстями. В голове сразу прояснилось.

Сегодня он обещал рассказать следующую часть своей истории, ту, где пиратский пес спас родной экипаж, но, похоже, сдержать обещание на этот раз будет невозможно.

Сказочником Дженсена прозвали еще в Каролине. На холмистом плоскогорье Северных Аппалачей, в Норд-Кларк, развлечений было всего ничего — видеозал с уже надоевшими старыми боевиками и беседы у костра перед отбоем.

Темы бесед случались разные. Обсуждали погоду, бейсбол, комиксы, фильмы, старый добрый рок и пристрастия в еде. Когда темы заканчивались, переходили на рассказы из жизни — страшные и смешные. Когда заканчивались и эти байки, то ждали историй от тех, кто умел интересно рассказывать, причем без разницы что. Одинаково хорошо шли пересказы любимых книг и фильмов.

У костра истории рассказывались сами собой. Именно тогда Дженсен придумал космического пирата Оруэлла, летающего на старом транспортнике со своей верной командой и любимым псом Барти. Рассказ о первом приключении перерос в многосерийную сагу, которую полюбили благодарные слушатели. Появление новой серии иногда даже анонсировали в выпусках радиостанции плато Пидмонт.

Когда Дженсена перевели на базу Рок-Ривер, тоже в Аппалачах, только намного южнее, вместе с ним туда попал и его приятель, механик Джек Холл, тут же растрепавший всем про хобби Дженсена. Отвертеться не удалось, да в общем-то не очень и хотелось. Истории сами собой происходили в голове, и это было намного лучше, чем постоянно думать о чем-то более приземленном, вроде неудач в личной жизни или потерянной возможности для карьерного роста.

Дженсен любил летать. Стоило просыпаться каждое утро, чтобы увидеть из кабины малютки Сессны, как восходит солнце над отрогами хребта Грейт-Смоки-Маунтинс. Чем бы ни занимался Дженсен, переправлял группы туристов на отдаленные стоянки, доставлял медикаменты и продукты съемочным группам, обосновавшимся в горах, в первую очередь ему нравилось летать. Остальное — общение, география пребывания и даже модель самолета, все это было не важно.

Дни, когда Дженсен поднимался на самолете над облаками, бывали разные. Ясные, дождливые или ветреные, они не были скучными, если вокруг было небо. В каждый из таких дней могло случиться всякое, но как только Сессна взлетала выше облаков, Дженсен понимал, что неудачи и неприятности отступили на второй план и выглядят уже не такими удручающими.

Сегодня не везло с самого утра. Дженсен оставил на базе документы, один из туристов разлил сладкий кофе в салоне, взлетая, Сессна чиркнула крылом по разлапистой ветке дерева. Мелочи, но когда такое случается подряд, невольно думаешь о везении, которое вдруг куда-то испарилось.

Мотор чихнул. Винт дернулся, из-под приборной доски дохнуло горячим воздухом. Дженсен представил, как ветки деревьев скребут по брюху самолета и поежился. Все-таки придется искать место для посадки. Не самая лучшая идея — планировать на лес, но деваться некуда, шмякнуться о склон горы в тысячу раз хуже.

Самолет опустился под облака. Внизу проплывали верхушки деревьев, Дженсен вытянул шею, стараясь заглянуть как можно дальше вперед. Ему бы хватило небольшой полосы деревьев, одинаковых по высоте, чтобы спланировать, но в сумерках это сделать не очень просто. В сумерках все расстояния одинаковые.

Под облаками начисто пропала связь. Дженсен чертыхнулся. Надо было сообщить на базу, что у Сессны неполадки с мотором, но он увлекся поиском места для посадки.

Вдруг впереди замерцал огонек. Чуть поодаль обозначился еще один. И еще. Дженсен даже привстал в кресле, чтобы рассмотреть каждую мелочь и не пропустить свой шанс на спасение.

Он не ошибся: вдоль короткой взлетно-посадочной полосы горели небольшие костры. В долине, зажатой между двух отрогов хребта, мигали и другие огни. Судя по очертаниям, это был дом на границе леса и поля.

Радиостанция не подавала признаков жизни. На всякий случай Дженсен сказал в микрофон:

— Сессна Восемь-Чарли-Папа, бортовой номер 1289, прошу разрешения на посадку, как слышите?

Никакого ответа.

Дженсен сделал круг, чтобы осмотреться. В сумерках запросто можно вырулить в какой-нибудь сарай или стоящую поодаль машину, но больше никаких строений или транспортных средств видно не было.

Мотор заглох, как только самолет коснулся земли, Сессна прокатилась по инерции и замерла подрагивая. Дженсен выпрыгнул из кабины и несколько раз шумно выдохнул. Как ни старался он быть спокойным, все равно руки тряслись. Вокруг пели цикады. На родном аэродроме цикады громко орали в уши, но здесь именно пели — тихо и мелодично издавали трели в кустах по периметру полосы.

«Искупаться бы».

Дженсен вытер лицо краем футболки. От костров тянуло дымом. Вдоль полосы недавно косили, запах свежескошенной травы еще угадывался в воздухе. Где-то вдалеке тарахтел генератор.

Дженсен взял сумку, куртку и пошел к дому.

У тусклой лампочки, освещающей вход в дом, вились мотыльки. Под навесом, на большой открытой веранде в кресле сидел человек. Похоже, он спал перед тем, как Сессна совершила посадку, а сейчас проснулся. Человек не торопился вставать навстречу, так и сидел, глядя на то, как приближается к нему Дженсен. Его ноги лежали на ящике, в руке он держал стакан с темной жидкостью.

— Добрый вечер, — Дженсен протянул руку для рукопожатия. — Дженсен Эклз, малый авиационный отряд базы Рок-Ривер.

— Добрый, — кивнул сидящий в кресле. Он не встал навстречу и не собирался подавать руку, так и держал свой стакан.

Дженсен сунул руку в карман. Надо уточнить одну вещь.

— Я тут без разрешения…

— Здесь не нужно разрешения, — перебил незнакомец. Его взгляд оценивающе скользнул по нашивкам на форме Дженсена, по его ботинкам, по сумке. — Надолго ко мне?

— У меня самолет чудит. Если бы не эта полоса, то пришлось бы садиться прямо на лес. Хорошо бы кто знающий мотор глянул.

Человек поставил стакан на пол. Называть свое имя он не спешил, но Дженсен не чувствовал никакого подвоха. Чувак только что спал, самолет свалился ему на голову совершенно неожиданно, выдернул из сонных грез. Еще будет время познакомиться.

Человек опустил ноги с ящика и поднялся. Он был выше Дженсена примерно на полголовы и, кажется, моложе. Угрюмый взгляд, лицо без тени улыбки. Щеки и подбородок чисто выбриты, волосы длиннее обычного.

— Мотор утром посмотрю. Спешить некуда, верно?

Дженсен согласно кивнул. Возиться в темноте с мотором затея так себе.

— Идем в дом, — незнакомец приглашающе махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Ужинать будешь?

— Да, спасибо. — Дженсен был голоден, хотя во время полета сжевал все орехи из своих запасов.

— Пока не за что. Сухари любишь?

— Не люблю, но ем, — ответил Дженсен.

— Вот и отлично, — хмыкнул верзила. — Зови меня Джей, если тебе нужно как-то меня звать.

Они прошли в просторный дом. Дженсен замешкался на пороге, но Джей поманил на кухню и указал на единственный стул у стола. С другой стороны стола стояло старое кресло.

На стол перед Дженсеном опустилась тарелка с чем-то, отдаленно напоминающим овощное рагу. Джей вручил Дженсену ложку и поставил рядом жестяную банку с сухарями.

— Ешь, не стесняйся.

Жестянке было лет сто, не меньше, исцарапанная, вся во вмятинах от случайных ударов, как только крышка держалась.

— Сухари от мышей прячу, — пояснил Джей. — За ночь сжирают подчистую, если в тарелке забыть. — Он поставил на стол тарелку для себя, плюхнулся в кресло и сразу же принялся за еду.

Сухари на удивление мягко хрустели, и заедать ими непонятное рагу оказалось очень даже неплохо. Дженсен увлекся, утоляя голод, смотрел только в свою тарелку. Когда он облизал ложку и поднял взгляд на Джея, тот сидел, подперев щеку кулаком, и без улыбки наблюдал за своим гостем.

— Спасибо, — неловко кашлянул Дженсен. — Вкусно очень.

Джей молча забрал у Дженсена пустую тарелку. Так же молча он поставил на стол стакан с наполовину стертой переводной картинкой на боку и плеснул туда что-то из фляги. Дженсен взял стакан и понюхал. Джей отпил из своего стакана и только потом произнес:

— Я сам пиво варю. То есть пытаюсь варить. Если не брезгуешь…

Дженсен не побрезговал. Пиво выглядело под стать непонятному рагу, было мутное и остро пахло какой-то травой, но тоже оказалось вкусным.

— А солод откуда? — Дженсен сделал еще глоток.

Джей немного оживился.

— Солод я сам делаю, из пшеницы. В кладовой есть мешок из старых запасов. А вот с хмелем трудно было. У реки растет что-то похожее на хмель, — Джей поднял свой стакан и, прищурившись, посмотрел через него на лампу, — но я в порядке, значит, мой выбор ингредиентов верен.

Дженсен фыркнул от смеха, но Джей был абсолютно серьезен, рассказывая все это. Какое-то время они молчали. Хозяин дома не прячась разглядывал Дженсена, а Дженсен смотрел в свой стакан и лениво думал, как ему реагировать на это разглядывание. Наконец Джей встал со своего места и нарушил молчание:

— Пойдем, покажу где спать будешь.

Они прошли совсем немного по узкому коридору, завернули за угол и остановились на пороге большой комнаты.

— Располагайся, — Джей широким жестом обвел рукой несколько диванов. — Можешь брать хоть все пледы. Не буду тебе мешать.

Дженсен не стал выбирать место. Сел на ближайший диван, под голову свернул свою куртку. Плед взял тот, что показался наименее колючим. Разулся, лег на бок, закрыл глаза и сразу провалился в черную яму.

Спал Дженсен чутко. Несколько раз просыпался от звука тихих шагов. Джей то ли вообще не спал, то ли был ранней птахой, из тех, кто поднимается еще до рассвета.

Под утро Дженсену снилось, что он в гостях у родителей. Сквозь сон он слышал, как орут воробьи на улице, как мама на кухне перемешивает вилкой яйца для омлета, как кто-то ходит по лестнице. Слышал, но просыпаться не спешил, уж очень уютным было чувство безмятежности, охватившее его.

Проснулся Дженсен поздно. В доме было тихо, не слышно ни тиканья часов, ни осторожных шагов. Звякнуло стекло в открытом настежь окне и снова наступила тишина. Больше никаких звуков. Дженсен приподнялся на локте и посмотрел в окно. Джей сидел на ящике в тени самолета и раскладывал какие-то запчасти по кучкам, подолгу разглядывая то одну деталь, то другую.

Дженсен оделся, пригладил волосы и крадучись, на цыпочках, обошел дом. Дом был не такой большой, как показалось вчера. Спальня, в которой спал Джей: большая кровать, стенной шкаф за кроватью, кресло в углу у окна, близнец кресла на кухне, комод и зеркало над ним. Кровать образцово заправлена — подушка натянута парусом, а одеяло подвернуто ровными бортиками. Большая комната, в которой провел ночь Дженсен, была примечательна тем, что в ней стояло множество диванов. Дженсен посчитал — восемь. Диваны располагались и перпендикулярно друг другу, и под углом, отчего комната напоминала гостиную в гольф-клубе или кальянную в винтажном ресторане. На стенах здесь висело множество инструментов — большие гаечные и разводные ключи, отвертки, плоскогубцы, кусачки с ручками разной формы и изогнутости, а также мотки проволоки в изоляции и без. Выглядело это довольно интересно, немного напоминало музей. Дженсен приметил ножовку, огромное долото и ледоруб с зазубренным клювом. У стены напротив окна стоял широкий шкаф с множеством полок. На полках лежали потрепанные тетради, громоздились друг на друга книги и небольшие ящики. Дженсен подошел ближе. В ящиках, в ячейках находились камни. Много камней — разноцветные кусочки минералов и горных пород. Дженсен присвистнул. Коллекция состояла из множества экземпляров, такую собирать и собирать десятилетиями.

В комнату, которую Дженсен обозначил как кладовую, вела узкая дверь. Заглядывать туда он не решился, хотя любопытство разбирало. Не очень удобно будет, если хозяин застанет гостя за инспектированием запасов.

На кухонном столе Дженсена ждал завтрак: знакомая банка с сухарями и железная кружка с горячим шоколадом. Вернее, предполагалось, что он должен быть горячим. Дженсен осторожно попробовал напиток. Похоже, его сварили из сухого молока и древнего какао-порошка, который давно потерял запах шоколада. Дженсен сделал еще глоток. Сгодится. Ему ли сейчас капризничать?

Дженсен, пока завтракал, понял, что именно ему казалось странным все это время. В доме Джея не было часов. Понятно, электронные не все любят, но Дженсен не заметил ни настенных, ни настольных, ни даже будильника. То же самое с фотографиями — ни одной. Ни фото семьи в рамке на стене, ни фото с друзьями в гостиной, ни фотографий с девушкой, какие обычно ставят на комоде в спальне. Ничего.

Дженсен вышел из дома и остановился на крыльце под навесом. Долину окаймляли горы, все сплошь покрытые деревьями, даже на вершинах топорщились корявые ели. Вокруг взлетной полосы рос жесткий кустарник, вероятно, призванный не пропускать песок и мусор на взлетную полосу.

Дженсен отошел от дома и снова огляделся. Дом был не новый, но стоял ровно, держал осанку, как старый солдат. Дженсен усмехнулся такому сравнению в своей голове. На крыше дома крутился флюгер — маленький серебристый самолет со светоотражателями на каждом крыле.

К Сессне Дженсен подходил медленно, уж очень красивые виды открывались по обе стороны взлетной полосы. Джей возился с мотором, не обращая на прогуливающегося гостя внимания, но когда Дженсен подошел ближе, поинтересовался:

— Выспался?

— Да, — кивнул Дженсен, — спасибо. Что с мотором? Надо было меня разбудить, я бы…

— С мотором все в порядке. Мне нужно еще немного времени, тогда скажу наверняка.

Дженсен постоял рядом, наблюдая за ловкими пальцами Джея, и наконец решился спросить:

— Не хочу быть назойливым…

Джей поднял голову. На Дженсена он смотрел спокойно, без малейшей тени раздражения. Волосы на его висках намокли от пота.

— Может, нужна помощь? — спросил Дженсен.

Джей мотнул головой и тыльной стороной ладони потер подбородок.

— Не надо помогать, но… Можешь заняться обедом? Мне до жути надоела моя стряпня. Все припасы в кладовке, бери любые консервы. Воду сам накачаешь, колонка за домом.

В кладовой полки были забиты консервами. Выбор и правда огромный, вот только банки незнакомые. Дженсен взял одну и покрутил. Маркировка, срок годности и дата производства отсутствовали. Этикетки не было. Поперек банки шла надпись: «Фасоль в остром соусе». Дженсен развернул ближайшие банки надписями к себе. «Сосиски в томатном соусе», «Куриный бульон», «Паштет из свиной печени» и много чего еще. Дженсен взял банку фасоли, паштет из лосося и тушеную индейку. Нашел в шкафу три пачки галет, упаковку чего-то, похожего на кус-кус. Сходил за водой и начал творить.

— Что на обед? — спросил Джей, когда Дженсен снова явился посмотреть, как идет ремонт.

— Острый турецкий суп из индейки с фасолью и кус-кусом, галеты с паштетом из лосося.

— Да ты выдумщик, — хмыкнул Джей. — До супа с фасолью я так и не додумался.

Дженсен заглянул через его плечо.

— Когда закончишь?

Джей прищурился на солнце, посмотрел на облака, опять затягивающие край неба, и пообещал:

— Еще засветло на месте будешь.

Засветло так засветло. Чтобы не сидеть без дела, Дженсен взялся за мытье полов в доме. Похоже, Джей не очень-то заморачивался с уборкой. В доме было относительно чисто, но босиком не походишь, везде песок. Непорядок.

Когда отмытые полы еще влажно темнели, Джей явился на обед. Вытер руки обрывком старой рубашки, с одобрением осмотрел результаты уборки и разулся.

— Ну что, угощай своим супом.

Дженсен и угостил. Сам остался доволен, давно не выпадала возможность постоять у плиты, да еще с таким неплохим результатом. «Спасибо» от Джея, немного удивленное, но очень благодарное, подтвердило, что его старания были не зря.

После обеда Джей снова занялся самолетом. Дженсен подумал, собрал все пледы из гостиной, так про себя он назвал огромную комнату с диванами, и унес на лужайку за домом. Вытряхиванием пледов Дженсен занимался с непонятной для себя самого страстью. Пледы были тщательно выбиты длинным прутом, аккуратно свернуты и размещены на подлокотниках и спинках диванов.

Джей, заходивший в дом за кружкой с водой, не забыл разуться и, заметив изменения с пледами, показал Дженсену большой палец.

После Дженсен устроился под навесом с книгой, которую выбрал среди других на полке в шкафу, но так и не открыл. Несмотря на поломку самолета, выдался долгий день с хорошими неспешными делами. Можно было даже считать такой день за отпуск, который Дженсен давно ждал. Было что-то нереальное в таком ничегонеделании, в бездумном созерцании неба, гор, Сессны, замершей на взлетной полосе. Высоко в небе кружила большая птица. Дженсен наблюдал, как она покачивает крыльями, будто небольшой легкий самолет, и понимал, что давно не испытывал такого бескрайнего, всепоглощающего спокойствия. Вся его жизнь была бегством от чего-то — от одиночества, от дурных мыслей, от самого себя в те моменты, когда боишься сделать или не сделать что-то важное.

Надолго его не хватило — оставшееся время Дженсен бессовестно спал. Разбудил его Джей, тронул за плечо и потряс, вырывая из сладкой дремы:

— Все готово. Можешь лететь.

Дженсен мгновение хлопал глазами. Никак не мог сообразить, где он и почему спит среди дня. Наверное, если бы его никто не трогал, он бы еще долго не проснулся. Дженсен плеснул себе в лицо холодной водой, попрыгал на месте, сделал несколько наклонов, но к самолету все равно шел зевая.

Сессна завелась со звенящей радостью, будто стояла в ремонте больше месяца и истосковалась по полетам.

— Спасибо, — Дженсен протянул Джею руку.

Тот немного подумал и все-таки ответил на рукопожатие.

— Не за что. Это было легко.

Дженсен забрался в кабину. Рация молчала, в кабине чем-то непривычно пахло, но чем — никак не разобрать. Джей так и стоял рядом с самолетом. Сунул руки в карманы и ссутулился, наблюдая, как Дженсен устраивается в кабине. Дженсен кивнул ему и взялся за рычаг управления.

Выруливая на место начала разгона, Дженсен последний раз окинул взглядом долину. День был бесконечным. Солнце висело над горами раскаленным шаром. Облака подкрадывались с севера, но пока еще не затянули небо. Ветер крутил флюгер, и серебристый самолетик мигал светоотражателями на крыльях.

Перед тем как самолет нырнул в облака, Дженсен оглянулся и увидел внизу маленькую фигуру на краю взлетной полосы. Джей смотрел в небо. Дженсену было известно, что с такого расстояния в кабине ничего не рассмотреть, но он все равно махнул рукой. И тут же подумал, что Джей так и не улыбнулся ни разу за все время, что они были рядом. Надо было его спросить, почему он живет один. Дженсен так и не осмелился задать Джею вопросы на тему, почему он сам делает солод из пророщенной пшеницы и варит пиво, почему в одиночку содержит взлетную полосу, чистит ее и зажигает каждую ночь посадочные огни. Хотя… мало ли какие тараканы обитают в голове у человека. Зачем выяснять?

Успокоив себя таким образом, Дженсен переключился на решение сиюминутных проблем. На панели мигали огоньки вызовов, а один из диспетчеров, Брюс Робинсон, уже был на связи:

— Сессна Восемь-Чарли-Папа, бортовой номер 1289, опаздываете. Мы вас уже полчаса как ждем. Дженсен, где мой кларнет?!

Полчаса? Его сутки не было в сети!

Переспрашивать Дженсен не стал. Кларнет, заказанный диспетчером в Новом Орлеане, ехал к хозяину уже два месяца. Оговорку Брюса можно было понять: если кларнет на подлете, плюс сутки или минус полчаса — разницы никакой.

— Башня, на месте твой кларнет. С нетерпением ждет встречи.

— Смотри у меня, Восемь-Чарли-Папа! Специально для тебя полосу освобождаю.

Когда Сессна замерла на стоянке, примчался Брюс, схватил футляр с кларнетом, сунул Дженсену в руку сверток и унесся прочь, радостно потрясая футляром на бегу. В свертке обнаружилось несколько усиленных продпайков. Дженсен положил подарок в сумку, намочил полотенце из фляжки и вытер лицо. Вдруг навалилась усталость, хотя с чего бы, времени с начала полета прошло не так уж и много. В висках неприятно застучало. Дженсен вспомнил слова Брюса про полчаса, но выяснять сейчас ничего не хотелось. Умыться бы, поесть и выспаться. Джек вытащил из салона несколько ящиков и уселся на одном из них, обмахиваясь шляпой:

— Вот жарища! Как там, над горами, дождика не видно?

— Не знаю я про дождь, — Дженсен потер едва заметное пятнышко на борту Сессны. — Малютка капризничать взялась над лесом, пришлось садиться. Ты знал, что в горах есть еще аэродром?

Джек надел шляпу и зло посмотрел на Дженсена:

— И на тебя жара плохо действует?

— Причем тут жара? — не понял Дженсен.

— Притом! — раздраженно огрызнулся Джек. — Хорош заливать, Сказочник. Нет по эту сторону перевала ни одной посадочной полосы кроме как здесь и у ребят в Вест-Поинт.

Дженсен открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но Джек поднял ящик и потопал прочь, ворча что-то себе под нос. Над горами пророкотал гром, свежий ветер пронесся по верхушкам деревьев. Дженсен посмотрел на облака, затянувшие небо, взял куртку и побежал под крышу.

***  
На картах ни той долины, ни взлетно-посадочной полосы не было. Дженсен проверил полетные карты и карты рельефные, изучил огромную карту в штурманской гостиной.

«Я там был», — упрямо повторял Дженсен и искал дальше, но никаких следов долины не обнаружил. Чему или кому в таком случае верить? Правильно, себе. Может, карты старые, или это ошибка картографов, или опечатка, мало ли причин.

Про Джея Дженсен не забыл. Даже подарки ему приготовил — шляпу с широкими полями, новенькую радиостанцию и усиленные продпайки. Дженсен каждый день высматривал знакомую полосу, но долина будто смеялась над ним. Открывалась в прорехах облаков, когда он летел с туристами, и, наоборот, пряталась в сплошной облачной пелене, если Дженсен возвращался один и почти без груза. Как бы ни хотелось Дженсену отблагодарить своего спасителя, наизусть садиться было рискованно. Так и летали вместе с Дженсеном шляпа, новенькая радиостанция и усиленные продпайки, ожидая лучшего времени.

Что касается потери дня в расписании, Дженсен честно пытался все выяснить, но никаких несоответствий не нашел. Может, правда, показалось? Когда сильно устаешь, то часто думаешь, что уже, например, пятница, а на самом деле — всего лишь среда. Наверное, так оно и было. Дженсен перестал мучить себя и махнул рукой на все эти нестыковки.

Так бы и пришлось забыть странное знакомство, но однажды Дженсену повезло. Знакомая взлетная полоса поманила огнями костров в прорехи между облаками, когда Дженсен уже и не надеялся. Малютка Сессна радостно клюнула носом, устремляясь вниз. Дженсен покачал крыльями и взял в руки микрофон, но рация щелкнула и онемела. Дженсен все равно проговорил вслух, для порядка:

— Сессна Восемь-Чарли-Папа, бортовой номер 1289, сажусь без разрешения. — Он заложил вираж над домом и совершил посадку, лихо затормозив на краю взлетной полосы.

Джей вышел его встречать. Дженсен видел в сумерках, как тот стоит, сложив руки на груди. Едва мотор умолк, Джей заговорил:

— Дженсен?

— Так точно! Дженсен Эклз.

— Что на этот раз?

Дженсен вытащил сумку, закрыл дверь самолета и пожал плечами, глядя на темнеющие на фоне серого неба горы:

— Ничего. Пролетал мимо. Есть свободное время, а я вроде как должен тебе.

И опять Джей не обратил внимания на протянутую ему для рукопожатия руку. Протопал мимо, задев Дженсена плечом, обошел самолет. Похлопал по окошку, подышал на стекло, протер запотевший участок манжетом рубашки. Еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Дженсена, а потом сделал непонятное. С совершенно серьезным выражением лица подошел близко и провел тыльной стороной ладони по скуле Дженсена, зацепил пальцами волосы, хлопнул по плечу и в довершении всего ткнул кулаком в грудь, да так, что Дженсен пошатнулся. Несколько мгновений они таращились друг на друга, потом Джей задал еще один вопрос:

— Не хочу пугать, но как ты…

Дженсен удивленно поднял брови.

— В смысле?

Джей показал на Сессну:

— Твой самолет в порядке?

— Да. — Дженсен все равно ничего не понимал.

— Гости у меня бывают редко, — пояснил Джей, не сводя глаз с Дженсена. — Нет-нет да садится кто-нибудь. Помогаю чем могу, ремонт, горючее, иногда от непогоды укрываю. Но…

— Но? — насторожился Дженсен.

— Никто не прилетал снова. Ты первый.

Дженсен молчал, не видя ничего странного в своем визите к Джею.

— Я слышал, — тут Джей хмыкнул и покачал головой, — вернее, я давно знаю, что эту долину почти невозможно увидеть, сплошные облака на подлете.

— Это так. Но сегодня нет никаких облаков. Ясно, — Дженсен поднял голову и указал на небо.

На небе мерцали первые, пока еще неяркие звезды. Джей тоже задрал голову:

— Вот и я о том же.

Из-за гор появился край огромной луны, и желтый неровный круг начал медленно подниматься в небо. Дженсен неловко потряс сумкой и протянул ее Джею:

— Это тебе. Долго думал, что привезти.

Джей помедлил, но сумку взял.

— Идем в дом, — с этими словами Джей развернулся и широко зашагал по тропинке.

Дженсен поспешил следом, напоследок потрепав Сессну по еще теплому носу.

— Не скучай тут.

Уже на кухне, усадив Дженсена за стол и оповестив, что ужин будет немного позже, Джей с любопытством заглянул внутрь сумки. Каждую вещь он осторожно извлекал наружу, внимательно рассматривал и укладывал на стол, комментируя:

— За пайки спасибо. Хм, один пакет больше чем на сутки и с перекусами, такого еще не пробовал.

Дженсену показалось, что Джей улыбается. На его щеках появились ямочки и тут же пропали, будто и не было.

— Шляпа пригодится. Правда солнца здесь почти не бывает.

Шляпу Джей небрежно надел на затылок, что, по мнению Дженсена, было лучшим подтверждением, что шляпа понравилась. Радиостанцию Джей с сожалением отставил в сторону.

— Эта железка здесь не будет работать.

— Почему? — удивился Дженсен.

— Черт его знает, — ответил Джей после некоторой заминки. — Молчат они здесь.

Дженсен включил питание и покрутил регулятор. Радиостанция действительно молчала, никаких шорохов в эфире. Странно. Сейчас над долиной не было облаков, которые мешали бы прохождению сигнала.

мПосле ужина, состоявшего из сосисок с фасолью, тех самых, из консервных банок, Джей заварил в железных кружках листья мяты. Запах в маленькой кухне стоял такой, что голова шла кругом.

«Травяной чай с печеньем из выпотрошенного ИРП — почти как дома», — думал Дженсен. Маккензи любила, когда он привозил пайки, приезжая к родителям на несколько дней, в отпуск. Разобрать пищевой рацион и выбрать самое вкусное — отличное развлечение, когда рядом тот, с кем тебе приятно проводить время.

Дженсену пришлось смотреть в стену, чтобы не глазеть на то, как Джей откусывает печенье. Уж очень ощущалось сейчас, как уходят из хозяина дома настороженность и нелюдимость. Нет, он еще и не думал оттаивать, но совсем по-домашнему прищуривал от удовольствия глаза, делая глоток из кружки.

Когда остатки дневной жары выветрились, и в воздухе воцарилась ночная прохлада, Джей занялся уборкой. В свете костров, обозначивших контуры взлетно-посадочной полосы, он размеренно размахивал метлой.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — недоумевал Дженсен. — Мусора нет.

Джей почесал нос, уткнувшись в предплечье, и снова принялся за работу.

— Привычка. Зимой снег убираю, летом листья и ветки, которые ветер набросал. Мне так легче, когда все происходит как всегда.

Дженсен тоже поучаствовал, собрал в траве несколько прутьев, отнес их в ближайший костер. Отметил про себя, что костры от скошенной травы отделяет широкая полоса песка. Шагнул к кустам, спугнул невидимую в темноте живность, которая с писком и шуршанием умчалась прочь. Дженсен остановился и прислушался. Как только утихли шорохи, стало слышно, что где-то в зарослях шумит ручей или небольшая речушка. Неподалеку распевалась ночная птаха. Ночные звуки действовали умиротворяюще.

— Эй, ты там не уснул? — позвал Джей, закончив работу. — В пинг-понг играешь?

Стол собрали под навесом. Джей натянул сетку и вручил Дженсену ракетку с потертой ручкой и отклеивающейся по периметру резиной.

— Они у меня заслуженные, — сказал Джей, взмахнув своей ракеткой. — Надо бы резину сменить, да все руки не доходят. Подавай.

Первые две подачи Джей пропустил.

— Давно не играл. Не было партнера, — смущенно объяснил он. — Теперь я подаю.

Дженсен приготовился отбить мяч, но тот как живой отпрыгнул в сторону и укатился в траву. Глаза Джея заблестели от азарта.

Дженсен играл неважно, редко удавалось потренироваться. На базе были столы для пинг-понга, но там постоянно торчали завсегдатаи, а Дженсену чаще всего не хотелось ждать, пока до него дойдет очередь.

На пятой партии они растеряли все мячи.

— Утром найдем. — Джей бросил ракетку на стол и скрылся в доме.

Небо над долиной было усыпано миллионами звезд. Дженсен сел в траву, а потом упал на спину и не мог насмотреться.

Джей с пыхтением вытащил на веранду второе кресло. Молча поставил оба кресла у края навеса и уселся, тоже устремив взгляд в небо. Это было очень похоже на приглашение провести вечер вдвоем. Дженсен усмехнулся, надеясь, что Джей не видит его усмешки. По земле тянуло свежестью от ручья, штаны намокли от росы. Дженсен полежал еще немного, поежился и перебрался в кресло.

— Если долго-долго смотреть в одну точку, то кажется, будто небосвод вращается вокруг тебя, — тихо проговорил Джей.

— Угу, — подтвердил Дженсен. Разговаривать не хотелось.

Джей вынул из-под своего кресла плед и протянул Дженсену. Дженсен укрылся и сразу уснул. Мир исчез, но звезды мерцали и во сне, заставляя тревожиться по непонятным причинам.

«Они как светлячки».

Дженсен вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Лицо Джея было близко-близко.

— Уже поздно. Умыться хочешь? Я воды согрел.

Щеку покалывало, словно ее только что коснулись горячие пальцы. Дженсен сонно кивнул и потянулся. Наверное, он бы и до утра проспал в кресле, уж очень уютным оно оказалось.

— Только у меня никаких удобств, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Джей.

Как оказалось, теплая вода была тем самым нужным пазлом, который дополнил картину сегодняшнего вечера. Дженсен и забыл, что он где-то в гостях, выплескивая на себя воду из ведра. Вытираясь, почувствовал на себе взгляд Джея. Один из таких взглядов, от которых бегут мурашки, но едва Дженсен поднял голову, как услышал поспешное:

— Прости. Не буду тебе мешать.

Когда Дженсен вернулся в дом, дверь в комнату Джея была закрыта. Тишина стояла такая, что закладывало уши. Куда-то пропал ветер, замолчали ночные цикады, перестали кричать птицы у ручья. Дженсен ворочался с боку на бок, считал овец и уснул, когда чуть посветлело небо над горами.

Утром Джей вышел к завтраку в шляпе. Завтрак был не такой уж шикарный, чтобы к нему выходить в чем-то подобном, но Дженсен оценил. Недаром он нашел в кладовой на полке задвинутую к стене банку с кукурузой и изобрел кукурузные панкейки после того, как раскопал в шкафу пакет с яичным порошком.

Джей с мечтательным видом съел свою порцию и указал вилкой за окно, где на небе не было ни единого облачка.

— Можешь не верить, но солнце здесь появляется вместе с тобой.

Кажется, Дженсен покраснел, чего не случалось с ним уже давным-давно. Когда тебе говорят такие вещи, трудно отреагировать правильно. Например, не краснеть, не молчать и не хлопать глазами, поджаривая и так уже подгоревший последний панкейк.

Наверное, он все-таки сделал что-то не так. Дженсен только пристегивал ремни, а Джей уже махнул ему рукой, развернулся и побрел к дому. Когда Сессна оторвалась от земли, Джей стоял, привалившись плечом к стене дома, сложив руки на груди, и смотрел вслед самолету. Дженсен, набирая высоту, окончательно убедил себя в том, что в следующий раз…

В том, что следующий раз обязательно случится, Дженсен не сомневался.

Так вот, в следующий раз он не будет долго думать, а сразу пойдет в комнату Джея. Ну, а дальше — дальше будет видно.

***  
Этот следующий раз наступил очень скоро. Вот только Дженсен размышлял на тему, куда опять делся один день в его маршрутных листах, а Долина снова позвала его, мерцая в сумерках огнями костров. Дженсен даже не заметил, когда он стал именовать ее с большой буквы, как важное для него место в этих горах. Закладывая вираж над деревьями, Дженсен признался себе, что очень скучал по Джею, и его даже не пугает перспектива снова встретиться с сосисками в остром соусе.

Сессна приземлилась мягко, неслышно, словно полоса была из толстой вулканизированной резины. Джей быстрыми шагами шел по тропинке.  
Дженсен выпрыгнул из кабины, стоял и ждал, оглядывая горы вокруг, дышал напоенным ароматами трав воздухом.

На этот раз Джей не проигнорировал протянутую руку. Сжал в своей, а потом дернул на себя Дженсена и обнял, да так что у обоих перехватило дыхание. И объятие это, без сомнений, длилось дольше, чем полагалось.

— Я… — начал Дженсен.

— Ты как снег на голову. — Джей похлопал Сессну по боку: — Умница, детка! — И повлек Дженсена за плечи к дому. — Я уже думал, что ты не прилетишь. Надеялся, конечно, но тут, как назло, эти облака…

Джей говорил и говорил, про облака, про дождь, который так и не начался, про чертов ветер, что хотел унести флюгер с собой. Дженсен шел и улыбался. Он готов был слушать Джея, даже если бы тот говорил про разведение хохлатых кур и трудности борьбы с перьевым клещом.

Конечно, Джей сразу же усадил гостя за стол. Угощение состояло из тех самых сосисок в остром соусе. Дженсен не удержался, спросил, дожевывая последний кусочек сосиски:

— Откуда у тебя такие допотопные консервы?

Джей хитро прищурился:

— Что, невкусно?

— Вкусно, — стушевался Дженсен.

— Почти вкусно, — усмехнулся Джей и бросил в рот сухарик. — Мне много не надо. Вот как закончатся, так и буду бить тревогу. Привезут что-нибудь другое, куда денутся.

— Но привозят же топливо для генератора, — не сдавался Дженсен. — Кто там тебе поставляет все необходимое?

— А как ты смотришь на несколько партий в теннис? — Джей хлопнул ладонями по коленям.

Дженсен расхохотался. Джей был самым лучшим стрелочником в мире, и пришлось быстро соглашаться, чтобы улыбка не пропала с его лица.

В этот раз игра заладилась с самого начала. Оба взмокли, отбивая подачи, издавали крики не хуже известных игроков в большой теннис, грязно ругались вслух и стучали кулаками по столу. Джей смеялся отрывисто и заразительно, и у Дженсена просто не было шансов остаться в стороне от этого веселья. После игры на веранде снова появилось второе кресло, но в этот раз Дженсену совсем не хотелось спать.

Это был хороший вечер. Да что там, лучший вечер за последние… За черт знает сколько вечеров!

Все было замечательно, но Джей вдруг исчез. Только что был здесь, и нет его. Дженсен лишь отвернулся в сторону, смеясь и рассказывая о чем-то, а когда повернулся, то в кресле рядом было пусто.

Дженсен ничего не стал придумывать для объяснения этого исчезновения. Мало ли дел у человека? Может, пошел проверить костры или заправить генератор, а так как живет один, то просто не подумал, что нужно сказать что уходит.

Дела для Дженсена тоже нашлись. Он перемыл посуду в большом тазу, согрел воды, умылся. Походил босиком по траве у дома. Невероятные, давно забытые ощущения. Долго слушал цикад, сидя в кресле и глядя в бездонное, звездное небо.

Когда ночная прохлада заставила зябнуть, Дженсен пошел в дом и заглянул к Джею в комнату. Джея там не было. Одеяло на кровати скомкано, окно открыто, на полу лежала книга. Дженсен поднял ее, это были весьма потрепанные «Двенадцать лет рабства», и побрел к себе на диван.

Спать не хотелось. Дженсен лежал тихо, прислушиваясь, чтобы не пропустить возвращение Джея. Дверь в его комнату осталась открытой. Тишина. Опять странная тишина, будто все звуки утонули в вязкой темноте. Даже генератора не слышно.

Уснуть Дженсен так и не смог. Не стал включать свет, пробрался на кухню и налил себе воды. Вода не имела ни вкуса, ни запаха. Дженсен оставил стакан на столе и вышел из дома. Облаков не было и в помине, а над горами висел опрокинутый на бок тонкий сказочный месяц.

Сзади раздались тихие шаги.

— Не спишь?

Джей подошел очень близко, Дженсен чувствовал его дыхание на затылке. От Джея шло тепло, заметное, ощутимое. На поясницу Дженсена опустилась рука, пальцы чуть сжали кожу и поползли ниже. К шее прикоснулись губы. Дженсен прерывисто вдохнул. От пальцев Джея побежал ток, вверх до сосков и вниз, по бедрам, будто умело нажали кнопку включения всех чувств.

Дженсен потянул с себя футболку. Джей вел ладонями следом, чуть придерживая край ткани. Футболка полетела в траву, Джей обнял Дженсена и прижал к себе.

— Мокрый, — вздрогнул Дженсен. — Купался? Почему меня не позвал?

Джей пробормотал непонятное:

— Далеко.

Но Дженсен уже забыл о том, что спрашивал. Развернулся в объятиях, поцеловал, удержал пошатнувшегося от его напора Джея.

Джей все делал молча, ни вздоха, ни стона. Целовал бережно, осторожно, будто боялся чего-то. Стояло у него крепко, но он молчал, а глаза у него стали совсем сумасшедшие.

Дженсен усмехнулся, пригрозил еле слышно: «Не молчи, не то…» и потащил Джея в спальню. Несколько раз они теряли направление движения, пытаясь освободиться от оставшейся на них одежды, и в итоге добрались не до кровати, а до дивана в гостиной.

Диван разложился сам собой после того, как они не очень аккуратно приземлились на гору пледов. Даже не заскрипел, только звякнула внутри одна из пружин.

— Не очень мягкая посадка, — пробормотал Джей.

Пледы перекочевали на пол, а Дженсен приступил к прерванному занятию со всей ответственностью. Целовал и дразнил, заласкивал, уговаривал не молчать, но Джей тихо ахал и только.

— Ох, подожди, заговоришь! — пригрозил Дженсен и перешел к разговорам. Наверняка это выглядело неуклюже, но сдаваться он не собирался. Между поцелуями и ласками Дженсен подробно рассказал, что сделает сейчас и немного позже. Заранее попросил прощения за свою наглость, одновременно переворачивая Джея на спину и устраиваясь между его ног. На минуту Дженсен замолчал, жадно оглядел Джея и продолжил: — Ух-х, о чем это я? Ты не против фантазий?

Джей помотал головой и резко вдохнул, когда Дженсен обхватил его член пальцами.

— Сначала я пару раз… Да, точно, пару раз трахну тебя на кровати лицом к лицу, еще разок в коленно-локтевой. Если устанешь, то сяду на твой член, и тебе ничего не останется, как стонать и ругаться, чтобы я двигался быстрее. Потом я дам тебе немного отдохнуть, и под утро закину твои ноги себе на плечи и буду трахать медленно и вдумчиво, а потом потеряю голову и буду наращивать темп, пока…

Тут Джей не выдержал, застонал и выплеснулся Дженсену в кулак, выдохнул виновато:

— У меня… давно… никого не было.

— Ш-ш-ш, тихо, тихо, — Дженсен притянул его к себе, поцеловал, успокаивая. Как только сердце Джея перестало рваться из груди наружу, Дженсен снова принялся за свое.

— Вот так, да, — приговаривал он, губами, языком и всеми доступными средствами заставляя Джея стонать все громче. Так, чтобы у самого от этих стонов сладко сжималось внизу живота.

Оценив состояние Джея, Дженсен жестом фокусника извлек из кармана штанов, валяющихся на полу, разноцветные квадратики презервативов. Джей фыркнул от смеха, когда Дженсен выудил из того же кармана яркий тюбик. Вскоре ему было не до веселья. Дженсен широко лизнул его член от основания до головки, натянул на него презерватив и щедро смазал. Джей приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за его действиями. Он дышал тяжело, шею и грудь заливал румянец.

— С запахом клубники, — поиграл бровями Дженсен и потянул Джея на себя.

Дженсену было трудно болтать в процессе, но, как оказалось, разговоры действовали безотказно. Пусть некоторые слова терялись среди стонов и невнятного мычания — это было лучше всех слов.

— Да-а, так хорошо. Можешь немного расставить ноги, тогда мои колени разъедутся ши-ре, о-ох. Ты с каждым движением проникаешь глу-убже, чувствуешь? Еще немного, и дотронешься животом до моей задницы. Когда ты ц-целуешь мои лопатки, у меня внутри все зам-мирает. Руку вот сюда, Джей, сожми немного, о-о-о, бля-я, прости, я не хотел ругаться, но, — тут Дженсен взвыл, — оу-у, да-а, вот так. Можно быстрее, как тебе такое пред-ло-же-ни-е? И побольше точ-чек соприкосновения-а-а, Джей. Да-а, только руку не убирай!

Джей кончил первым, вскрикнул, застонал, но не остановился. Дженсен бы кончил только от этого стона, а еще от того, что Джей уткнулся ему в спину и что-то бормотал, обжигая кожу дыханием. Ладонь Джея всего несколько раз скользнула по его члену, и у Дженсена окончательно разъехались ноги.

— Боже! М-м-м, — только и смог выговорить он.

Дженсен повернулся едва смог отдышаться. Подгреб Джея к себе, поцеловал и долго не отпускал. Джей отвечал на поцелуи, но выглядел оглушенным. Его плечи и грудь блестели от пота, губы — одно красное пятно, истерзанные, зацелованные.

— Джей, — позвал Дженсен. — Ты как?

— Я? Я люблю тебя, — вдруг сказал Джей, стискивая Дженсена в объятьях. — Слышишь?

— Слышу, конечно, слышу, — Дженсен пытался вырваться и заглянуть Джею в глаза. — Все хорошо?

Было во всем этом что-то нереальное. Нет, Дженсен знал, что это все происходит на самом деле, но в те моменты, когда у него перехватывало дыхание от невольно вырвавшегося стона или от нежности при взгляде на поплывшие глаза Джея, ему казалось, что это сон. Джей стонал и запрокидывал голову, и тогда Дженсен делал простую по своей сути вещь. Прикасался губами, вжимался ими в то место, где на шее Джея бился пульс, чтобы снова и снова почувствовать бешеный ритм, который отбивало другое, такое нужное ему сердце.

Да, это на самом деле и сию минуту! Кажется, он произнес это вслух, за что получил еще несколько десятков коротких поцелуев.

— Дженсен, — улыбался Джей, водя костяшками пальцев Дженсена по своим губам, — у тебя глаза совсем сонные. И косят.

Ночью в Долине хозяйничал ветер. Стучался в окна, пытался сорвать крышу и проникнуть в дом. Джей то и дело вставал, выглядывал в окно и снова плотно задергивал шторы. Опять осторожно ложился в кровать, стараясь не разбудить Дженсена.

— Я не сплю, — прошептал Дженсен. — Что-то случилось?

Джей обнял его, коснулся губами щеки:

— Ничего. Ясное небо, и только. Костры погасли. Спи.

Утром на подушку прокрался солнечный луч. Дженсен открыл глаза и долго смотрел на полосу света.

— Ты привозишь солнце в мою долину. — Джей сидел рядом, на полу с книгой в руках. В комнате едва заметно пахло дымом. — Или это твоя малютка Сессна такая волшебница?

Джей говорил с мягкой, ласковой усмешкой, Дженсен впервые видел такую его улыбку.

— После завтрака пойдем флюгер искать, — весело сказал Джей и захлопнул книгу. — На завтрак горячий шоколад. На самом деле горячий, — уточнил он.

Но пока они дошли до кухни, все уже остыло. Зато они умывались на лужайке за домом, а потом лежали в траве и смотрели в бездонное голубое небо.

Ветер все-таки сорвал флюгер. Самолетик запутался в траве около взлетной полосы. Дженсен издали увидел, как блестит на солнце яркое пятно на его крыле. Фигурка едва поместилась на ладони и неожиданно оказалась довольно тяжелой. Дженсен убрал сухие травинки, зацепившиеся за окантовку, и отнес флюгер Джею. Самолет подрагивал в руке, будто просился в полет.

Джей бережно взял с ладони Дженсена флюгер, осмотрел. Дженсен следил за солнечными зайчиками от светоотражателя, прыгающими по лицу Джея.

— Давно он у тебя?

— Давно, — Джей поднял самолет за крыло, покачал немного в воздухе и опустил на плечо Дженсену. — Очень давно.

Последние слова Джей произнес тихо, а потом развернулся и побрел по тропинке к дому. Дженсен потопал за ним, недоумевая, почему у Джея вдруг так изменилось настроение.

Джей залез на крышу и долго возился с креплениями, крутил флюгер, чтобы проверить, не потерял ли тот возможности вращаться. Дженсен, задрав голову, наблюдал за его работой, сожалея, что остался внизу. С крыши наверняка открывался отличный вид на долину, но Дженсен сразу не последовал за Джеем, а сейчас тот так сосредоточенно работал, что ему не хотелось мешать.

Наконец Джей закончил с флюгером, выпрямился и указал на облака, клубящиеся над горами. Ветер дул облакам навстречу, будто не давал войти в Долину.

— Вечером будет дождь.

Дженсен тоже посмотрел на облака. Обычные кучевые, довольно редкие облака, такие не обязательно несут дожди. Похоже, Джей понял его сомнения.

— Тебе нужно улетать.

— Успею, — отмахнулся Дженсен. — Слезай оттуда.

— Слезу, если ты начнешь собираться, — усмехнулся Джаред.

— Начну, но не сразу, — ответил Дженсен. — Хотя бы полчаса у нас есть?

Что это были за полчаса…

Когда Дженсен пристегивал ремни, у него все еще немного дрожали ноги, а губы саднило от поцелуев. Джей стоял на краю полосы и смотрел на Сессну из-под руки, сдвинув шляпу на затылок. Дженсен на миг зажмурился и поморгал, прогоняя яркую картинку перед глазами, — его руки сжимают ягодицы Джея, а между ними… О-ох, действительно нужно улетать.

В этот раз полоса оказалась какой-то слишком короткой. Ерунда, конечно, но Дженсен едва успел набрать скорость. Сессна дрогнула, взмывая над деревьями, а солнце ослепило Дженсена всего лишь на миг, но этого было достаточно, чтобы потерять присутствие духа. Дженсену не хотелось улетать, не хотелось возвращаться к работе. Горы вокруг раздражали своим вечным спокойствием, а ветер будто пытался оторвать малютке Сессне хвост. Дженсен крепче обхватил рычаг управления. Ну, что он в самом деле, подумаешь, всего несколько дней без Джея, а потом можно будет снова сбежать. Никто же ничего не замечает.

Про то, что у него опять куда-то пропал целый день, Дженсен так и не вспомнил до самой ночи. Лишь поздно вечером у себя в комнате, устроив голову на прохладной подушке, Дженсен попробовал снова проанализировать пропажу дня, но у него не хватило сил. Сон навалился сразу, будто кто-то взял и выключил весь мир.

***  
Уже почти десять дней Дженсен был на взводе. Облака таким плотным слоем затянули горы, что сначала руководство уменьшило количество самолетов, участвующих в перевозках, а затем и вовсе отменило все полеты до улучшения погодных условий.

Дженсен по утрам заходил к диспетчерам узнать обстановку, но потоптавшись на пороге и посмотрев на мрачные лица, снова впадал в уныние.

— Никаких полетов, пока эти чертовы облака не сгинут в ад! — кричал в микрофон Брюс Робинсон. Отчитав звонившего за дурацкие вопросы, Брюс взял с соседнего стула свой кларнет, погладил его и блаженно улыбнулся. — Что бы я делал без тебя, мой дорогой?

Оставалось только надеяться, что в ближайшие дни облака опомнятся и испарятся, или если не исчезнут, то хотя бы превратятся из обложных в обычные кучевые.

Долину Дженсен увидел на пятый день возобновления полетов, и когда увидел, то долго не сомневался, сразу пошел на снижение. Попробовал бы кто-нибудь запретить ему это!

Джей бежал навстречу Сессне, размахивая на бегу шляпой, а потом и вовсе отбросил ее в траву.

— Ты сумасшедший! — Джей обнял Дженсена и ощупал его, словно не веря своим глазам. — Как ты вообще?!

Дженсену некогда было переспрашивать, что он вообще. Не до этого было. Джей признался, что скучал, и что надо что-то решать, но что решать — от Дженсена ускользало. Только спустя миллион поцелуев, пару минетов и несколько оргазмов он смог что-то воспринимать, кроме того, что Джей наконец рядом.

— Уже вечер, — позвал его Джей. — Пойдем.

Они зажгли костры по периметру полосы, а потом развели костер у дома. Жарили на огне сосиски из бесконечных банок, и Дженсен вдруг рассказал одну из своих историй. Джей слушал и посматривал из-под челки. Его взгляд согревал на физическом уровне, Дженсен готов был в этом поклясться. После ужина на веранде снова появились два кресла. Джей не вспоминал про пинг-понг, а Дженсену и так было хорошо — просто сидеть и смотреть на звезды.

— Давно ты здесь? — вдруг спросил Дженсен и удивился. Не хотел спрашивать, а вот пожалуйста, не удержался.

Джей пожал плечами.

— Почему ты здесь один? — не унимался Дженсен.

Ни слова в ответ.

— Ты же можешь написать заявление о переводе! — сказал Дженсен и ужаснулся, потому что получился не вопрос, а почти требование.

Джей все так же смотрел в небо и молчал. Дженсен больше не стал задавать неудобные вопросы. Хочется человеку жить здесь, вот и живет, и ничего странного в этом нет. Джей нашел руку Дженсена и сжал его пальцы в своих.

— Мне кажется, эта посадочная полоса всегда была только для тебя, — проговорил он.

Если бы Дженсен мог провалиться под землю, то он сделал бы это прямо сейчас.

Ночь прошла тихо — никакого ветра, ни странной тишины, ни чего-то вроде исчезновений Джея. Обычные ночные звуки — где-то кричала птица, пел в траве сверчок. Джей спал рядом, и Дженсен, просыпаясь, слушал его спокойное дыхание и снова засыпал, придвинувшись ближе. Ночь казалась бесконечной.

Утром их разбудил гомон птиц за окном. Дженсен открыл один глаз. Джей лежал на спине и смотрел в потолок, поглаживая руку Дженсена от пальцев до локтя.

— Что на завтрак? — Дженсен натянул одеяло до макушки и зевнул. — Или мы проспали завтрак?

— Опять вопросы, — расхохотался Джей. — Выбери что-нибудь на свой вкус. Сегодня будет жарко, смотри, какое солнце.

Дженсен выбрал галеты и паштет. Горячий шоколад показался ему удивительно вкусным, даже сухое молоко не чувствовалось. «Наверное, все-таки Джею привезли продукты», — мелькнуло в голове у Дженсена. Но эта мысль осталась без внимания, потому что Джей предложил:

— Идем купаться. Ты же не боишься трудностей?

Если бы река была где-нибудь по другую сторону горного хребта или вообще в другом штате, Дженсен бы отправился туда не задумываясь, потому что — вместе с Джеем. Идти пришлось далеко — за взлетно-посадочную полосу, вглубь зарослей, мимо старых деревьев с заросшими мхом и лишайниками стволами.

— Дай руку. — Джей, обхватил протянутую руку за запястье и повел Дженсена за собой через узкий лаз между кустов орешника.

Шли долго по едва заметной тропинке. Дженсен прикинул, что еще немного, и тропинка полезет вверх по склону. Без Джея он бы тут точно заблудился. Так хорошо было идти, молчать, чувствовать как пригревает солнце и ощущать руку Джея на своем запястье. И понимать, что хоть и огромен весь мир, но именно сейчас никому в этом мире нет до них двоих никакого дела.

В какой-то момент кусты расступились, впереди была большая поляна. До склона горы действительно рукой подать, над зарослями нависали настоящие скалы. Река в этом месте разлилась в неглубокое чистое озерцо, дно которого было усыпано мелкой ровной галькой.

Джей запрокинул голову, раскинул руки в стороны и глубоко вздохнул:

— Смотри, какое небо!

Но Дженсен смотрел в другую сторону. На противоположном берегу светлой и говорливой речки, что прыгала по камням, явно обозначилась дорога, заросшая по сторонам полынью и цикорием. Дженсен подошел к воде.

— Куда она ведет?

— Ты про что? — не понял Джей.

— Дорога.

Джей с удивлением посмотрел на Дженсена, а потом туда, куда он показывал. Затем перешел реку вброд.

— Ты только не уходи, — попросил он. — Я быстро. — И зашагал по дороге.

Вернулся Джей нескоро. Дженсен уже начал подумывать, не пойти ли назад к дому. Глаза у Джея странно блестели, левую щеку от виска до подбородка пересекали царапины, штаны снизу были изодраны.

— Что там?

Джей ответил только после того как умылся.

— Пока не знаю. — И тут же спохватился: — Прости, ты, наверное, голоден, а я тут инженерные изыскания устроил.

Что за инженерные изыскания, Дженсену так и не удалось выяснить. Джей весь обратный путь думал о чем-то своем.

— Что за дорога? — не выдержал Дженсен, когда они вышли к взлетной полосе.

— Ее раньше не было. Или я ее не замечал. У меня такое чувство, что… Это как с солнцем, понимаешь?

Дженсен не очень-то понимал, но не признался в этом.

Со всеми такими мыслями Джею было не до обеда. Дженсен почти силком усадил его за стол, выдал ложку и готов был дать руку на отсечение, что Джей обдумывает что-то важное.

После обеда Джей пошел за водой. Дженсен наблюдал в окно, как тот медленно бредет куда-то мимо колонки, забыв про ведро в руке.

— Джей! — окликнул его Дженсен.

Джей будто не слышал. Ветер трепал его волосы — погода портилась на глазах. Облака клубились над горами, подбираясь к долине с востока.

Дженсен в полном недоумении плюхнулся на диван и некоторое время разглядывал инструменты на противоположной стене. Скоро до него дошло, что там появилось нечто новое. На стене в аккуратной рамке висел лист бумаги. Дженсен встал, подошел поближе и прочитал:

«Наградить Джареда Т. Падалеки, механика базы малой авиации (Вест-Поинт, Южн. Аппалачи) памятным медальоном участника устранения последствий сезона дождей. Честь и хвала. 12 сентября 1990 года».

Этого раньше тут не было…

— Дженсен, — позвал его Джей, входя в дом.

Дженсен едва успел отойти от стены, сам не понял, зачем так торопился. Подумалось, что Джей вдруг расстроится, если увидит, что он читает этот несчастный листок, в котором написано про неизвестного Джареда. «Джаред — Джей», — тут же завертелось в голове. Но год? Что за странная дата? Опять у него одни вопросы!

— Тебе пора, — бесцветным голосом произнес Джей. — Иначе ты не сможешь улететь.

— Почему? — глупо спросил Дженсен.

Он много хотел сказать Джею. О том, что влюбился как мальчишка, о том, что не понимает, каким образом попадает в Долину, которой нет на карте, о том, что хотел бы остаться. Он о многом хотел спросить, но Джей отнес его сумку к самолету. Джей вдруг взял и решил все за него, коснулся губ легким поцелуем:

— Помни, что я люблю тебя, — и подтолкнул к двери кабины: — Заводи.

Дженсен завел. Сидел в кабине и злился, на Джея, на радостно тарахтевший мотор, на свою нерешительность и на весь белый свет сразу. Выровняв самолет после взлета, Дженсен оглянулся. Серые облака медленно вползали в Долину со всех сторон, оставляя свободным небо там, куда направлялась малютка Сессна.

Весь путь до базы Дженсен проделал в смешанных чувствах. Опять он не выяснил самое важное. Кто такой Джаред, и почему этот листок вдруг оказался висящим на стене именно сегодня?

На вопросы диспетчеров Дженсен отвечал односложно, обдумывая случившееся. Из ангара сразу рванул в комнату отдыха, к компьютеру, поднял за локти игравшего в объемный тетрис Джека и уселся на его место. Вызвал сайт малой авиации этих мест и попросил на экран списки личного состава за все время существования. Компьютер долго загружал страницу, Дженсен чуть ногти не начал грызть в ожидании.

— Эй, чувак, ты чего? — опасливо покосился на него Джек.

Дженсен пробежал глазами список примерно до середины. Вот, база Вест-Поинт, имена, даты, небольшие фотографии. Есть! Джаред Тристан Падалеки, механик высшего разряда. На фото — Джей, улыбается прямо в объектив. Погиб 25 сентября 1990 года. Дженсен невидящим взглядом уставился на экран. Джек тоже изучал список.

— Джей Ти Падалеки, знакомое имя. Кажется, это про него рассказывал штурман с Вест-Поинт. Помнишь, был у нас весной, когда карты склонов перерисовывали?

Дженсен помотал головой. Он действительно не слышал тот разговор. Джек ткнул пальцем в экран:

— Ну, точно, он про этого механика и рассказывал. Лучший механик по обе стороны перевала, любой самолет мог до ума довести.

— И где он? — спросил Дженсен.

— Полетел в отпуск. Его все никак не отпускали, нужный человек, без него боялись не справиться, авиапарк не новый, то, се. Наконец отпустили.

— И? — Дженсен схватил Джека за рубашку и тряхнул. — Дальше что?

— Упал их самолет. Разбился в труднодоступных скалах. Так и не нашли. Дженсен?! Ты в порядке?

Но Дженсен медленно шел прочь, сшибая на своем пути стулья. Он сегодня, недавно, почти только что видел Джея, обнимал его. Если бы не эта уверенность…

***  
Три недели просвистели мимо, будто и не было этих унылых дней. Дженсену отчаянно хотелось увидеть Джея, но Долина так и не соизволила попасться ему на глаза. Дженсен предпринял несколько попыток найти знакомый маршрут, опустившись под облака, к верхушкам деревьев, но все без толку. Долина как сквозь землю провалилась.

В один из таких дней Дженсен возвращался на базу один. Солнце еще было высоко и слепило глаза, заставляя щуриться. Салон Сессны был забит вещами туристов, которые планировали забрать их завтра, после экскурсии на водопад. В каком-то рюкзаке тонко повизгивала детская игрушка, реагируя на дрожь самолета в восходящих потоках. Дженсен потер виски и снова уставился на лес внизу.

Тридцать лет прошло со времени, когда…

Дженсен скривился как от боли. Ему даже мысленно не хотелось повторять слова Джека о Джареде. Тридцать лет, ладно, пусть так. А что если включить фантазию и сопоставить факты? Долина действительно существует, но… не здесь. Это самый последний рубеж для пилотов, откуда еще можно вернуться в привычный мир, если помощь подоспеет вовремя. То есть Джей спасает тех, для кого еще есть надежда? Кажется, Дженсен к своему ужасу нашел объяснение и непонятному упорству Джея в деле содержания взлетной полосы, и его словам о том, что он помогает чем может, и что больше никто не возвращался, и странным консервам, и молчащим рациям, и всем остальным непонятным вещам и событиям. И сдвиг во времени! Та самая необъяснимая пропажа дня, который беззаботно проходил в гостях у Джея, и о котором Дженсен не беспокоился, когда возвращался.

Самолет тряхнуло, игрушка взвизгнула особенно пронзительно. Дженсен зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, перед ним лежала знакомая Долина. Конечно, никаких посадочных костров, да и не удивительно, солнце еще светит вовсю.

Но что-то было не так. Сессна отказывалась слушаться. Самолет будто продирался сквозь плотный ветер, но никакого ветра вокруг не наблюдалось. Самолет-флюгер на крыше дома блестел на солнце, но не крутился.

Шасси Сессны завязли в песке. Вокруг полосы все поросло высокой травой. Похоже, до этой травы уже давно никому не было дела. Дженсен выбрался из кабины и медленно пошел к дому. Звуки его шагов тонули в странной тишине, повисшей над Долиной. Издалека хорошо было видно, что дверь в дом распахнута и висит на одной петле. Дженсен проглотил комок в горле и пошел быстрее.

Дом встретил его запустением. Там пахло пылью, оконные рамы покосились. На диване, где Дженсен спал в первый свой визит к Джею, лежал песок и два небольших легких шара перекати-поле. Пледы истлели, на столе в старом гнезде подрагивала на сквозняке высохшая скорлупа. Книжный шкаф был пуст, на стенах никаких инструментов. Такое впечатление, что тут никто не жил лет двадцать или даже больше. Дженсен сел на пол и обхватил голову руками. Что происходит? Он все-таки умер или это галлюцинация, и лишь знакомая до мелочей малютка Сессна — настоящая? Может, сейчас он сидит где-нибудь в лесу и тупо смотрит в пространство, прокручивая в голове свои сказки?

Когда Дженсен пришел в себя, солнце уже клонилось к закату. Странное дело, но есть не хотелось. Чувствуя холодок в животе, Дженсен осторожно приоткрыл дверь кладовой. Та же история что и везде: пыль, пустые полки, паутина. В углу лежала пустая смятая банка. Дженсен поднял ее, повертел в руках. На боку — едва видная надпись «Рис с индейкой» и рисунок тарелки с дымящейся порцией. Из банки выбрался паук, побежал по рукаву рубашки. Дженсен уронил банку, стряхнул паука на пол и попятился вон из кладовой.

К горлу подступила тошнота. Дженсен побежал к самолету, спотыкаясь, борясь с желанием оглянуться, позвать Джея, заорать во все горло. Надо было что-то делать, но что?! В этом доме, в этой долине не было никого, кроме Дженсена. Да еще вопрос: а был ли здесь Дженсен?

Дженсен забрался в кабину, сел в кресло и торопливо пристегнул ремни. Сессна привычно мурлыкнула при запуске мотора, винт стал набирать обороты, возвращая Дженсена в реальный мир. Итак, программа-минимум — добраться до базы, остальное продумать потом.

Небо затягивало облаками. Дженсен бросил последний взгляд на дом и задохнулся. Ему показалось, что Джей стоит, прислонившись плечом к двери и привычно сложив руки на груди, — живой, настоящий. Дженсен развернул самолет и смотрел только перед собой, иначе… Иначе он будет без конца возвращаться и проверять, не показалось ли ему, что дом заброшен. А что из всего этого показалось — пустой дом, или Джей у двери, или вся долина целиком?

Сессна вздрогнула, отрываясь от земли. У Дженсена в груди что-то оборвалось, и он все-таки оглянулся. Облака гнались за ним по пятам, закрывая долину серым одеялом. Часть сердца Дженсена навсегда осталась в этой долине рядом с Джеем, кем бы и где бы он ни был.

***  
Следующий месяц был ужасным. Дженсен честно подумывал обратиться к психиатру, потом к гадалке или ведунье, а потом заболел. Две недели провалялся в лазарете под капельницами, приводя в порядок организм после обезвоживания, как док записал ему в медкарту.

— Мистер Эклз, моя настойчивая рекомендация — обратиться к неврологу. У нас на базе нет нужной аппаратуры. Вам нужно сделать МРТ или КТ.

Дженсен мрачно кивал в ответ. Направление он получил, дал обещание, что обязательно найдет время и займется своим здоровьем.

— Вы должны понимать, что любая моя запись в вашей медкарте — это путь к отстранению от полетов. Я сейчас не вижу ничего, кроме упадка сил, но это могут быть тревожные звонки.

Но Дженсен знал что с ним. Это были последствия пребывания в том мире без Джея, с Джеем ему там ничего не грозило. И еще тоска. С тоской надо было справляться самому. Дженсен подумал и написал заявление о переводе.

Через месяц Дженсена перевели на базу малой авиации в Намибию.

— Эй, выше нос, приятель! — Джек похлопал Дженсена по спине. — Туристы, сафари, красивые виды, отличные ребята в команде — я тебе отчаянно завидую!

— Пойду собираться, — улыбнулся в ответ Дженсен. — Не терпится сменить обстановку.

— Давай, чувак, так держать!

Запал бодрости закончился, как только Дженсен закрыл за собой дверь в комнату. Сейчас, уже прямо сейчас он попрощается с малюткой Сессной, сядет в вертолет и отправится на другую сторону Земли. И, может так статься, никогда не вернется в эти горы.

Дженсен сложил вещи в рюкзак, проверил паспорт, билеты и зашагал по комнате из угла в угол. Нужно быть здесь и сейчас, ждать путешествия и думать о предстоящей работе, но мысли Дженсена были далеко. Он остановился, закрыл глаза и попросил: «Пусть мне повезет. Пусть сейчас наш вертолет пролетит над домом Джея. Я уговорю пилота, и мы совершим посадку. И Джей побежит мне навстречу как тогда, улыбнется и все будет по-прежнему».

Что он говорит? Дженсен безжалостно оборвал себя. По-прежнему? Непонятно где и когда? Непросто было снова думать обо всем случившемся, даже страшно.

По-прежнему уже ничего не будет.

Дженсен сунул билеты и паспорт в нагрудный карман, повесил на плечо рюкзак. Пора уходить, больше никаких отговорок. Он распахнул дверь, шагнул за порог и…

… замер на месте. За дверью была не территория базы, не привычный вид на стену столовой, а какое-то другое, незнакомое место. Дженсен стоял на крыльце небольшого дома. Мимо него бежали люди. Парень в расстегнутой рубашке остановился около Дженсена и тяжело дыша пояснил:

— Эй, ты новенький? У нас тут такое случилось! Джаред нашелся, который Падалеки! Он в лесу жил все это время, ну, пока мы его искали, а сейчас сам дошел обратно. Представляешь?!

Дженсен посмотрел туда, куда все бежали. Там хромал худющий, заросший щетиной Джей, незнакомые люди поддерживали его со всех сторон, хлопали по плечам и орали что-то радостное. Дженсен оглянулся назад. Там, в его комнате, через окно было видно, как повар отчитывает пса за то, что тот гавкает без причины. Сквозняк раздувал короткие шторы, а на столе лежал журнал «Малая авиация США», номер за август 2020 года.

Дженсен снова посмотрел на Джея и закрыл за собой дверь. Бросил рюкзак и пошел навстречу Джареду, а потом побежал. Стоило ему увидеть Джея ближе, поймать его взгляд, как не осталось никаких сомнений — узнал, помнит.

Джей, Джаред, лучший механик по обе стороны перевала, вырвался из рук, поддерживающих его, и стиснул Дженсена в объятиях под радостные крики остальных присутствующих.

— Мы добрались, Дженсен! Ты видишь? Здесь солнце! И никаких чертовых облаков, — сипел он, и по его щекам катились слезы.

The end.

post scriptum  
я кивал, что не верю в сказку, но держал ее планом Б.  
© maybe anny

**Author's Note:**

> Позывные Дженсена — 8CP (Сессна Восемь-Чарли-Папа)  
> ИРП — индивидуальный рацион питания


End file.
